


The Warmth of the Sun and a Littermate

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A rant to Sootpaw's sister leads to a rant of her own.
Kudos: 1





	The Warmth of the Sun and a Littermate

"And the winner of the mock-battle is: Frogpaw!"

Sootpaw scowled as the other warrior apprentices of ShadowClan gathered around the dark brown tom. It wasn't _his_ fault he had started his training late.

He padded away. The sun was beating down on him, and that meant there was one place to go: the medicine cat den.

It wasn't just so he could get some water; his sister, Serenepaw, would be there as well.

She was the only cat who understood how Sootpaw felt. Like an outsider. Like he underwhelmed every cat he met. Like he would never truly become a ShadowClan warrior.

"Sootpaw?" the tortoiseshell molly asked as he entered the den she shared with her mentor, Cardinalsight, and any injured or sick Clanmate. "Why are you here? You're supposed to be training with the others!"

"I lost," he meowed. "Frogpaw beat me. _Frogpaw!"_

Serenepaw walked over to him as he sunk into a soft, and oh so warm moss nest. "What happened, Sootpaw?"

"It was a mock-battle," he began. "I was battling Frogpaw... but I couldn't remember the different attacks, how block a blow, anything!" He sunk lower into the moss. "I'll never be a true ShadowClan warrior. I'll always be the half-Clan cat, void of ShadowClan blood."

"So what? Even though one of our parents was in ThunderClan, and the other in RiverClan; what does that prove? They protected us. They sacrificed themselves for us." Her voice became emotional, but Sootpaw knew she was trying to suppress it. Knew that she knew she needed to be there for him. "They may have broken the Code, but they were still loyal warriors. And we'll be the same! You, the best warrior ShadowClan's ever seen; me, the greatest medicine cat. We'll take the Clans by storm!"

Sootpaw smiled at her. "Thank you, Serenepaw." He got up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a rematch to get to."

As Sootpaw left the den, the sun no longer felt like it was pummeling him; it felt like it was embracing him in its warmth. Like his sister was.


End file.
